


Heat (or The One Where Hakkai Was Sorta Evil, In A Really Good Way)

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally meant for 100_roadtrips, for the challenge, "between the sheets".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat (or The One Where Hakkai Was Sorta Evil, In A Really Good Way)

Originally meant for 100_roadtrips.

Title:  
Word Count: 300  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairing: 58  
A'N: I took a break from studying, so sue me. Also, non-worksafe.

* * *

The curtains, and there were several layers of translucent white mosquito netting and pale cotton to catch flies and light and breezes, they brushed against the skin of Gojyo's thighs. The air was sticky and the whole world felt flushed and he can barely hold his face straight, barely keep his mouth from falling open to catch some stray breath of air, barely keep his taunts coherent at monkey on the street below -- it was a too-hot day with enough wind to billow the thick curtains, and so it wasn't strange to be shirtless -- Gojyo rationalizes this to himself as he crosses his forearms against the windowsill as he's teasing the monkey as he desperately tries not to let out his gasps. That damned monk just looked at him and his, his damnably long hair swaying just a little too much for the wind, ( _back-forth, back-forth_ ), he hopes townsfolk are less observant than Sanzo who just _smirks_ at him, yet Gojyo can't help but feel (ohgod _there_ ) unbearably smug, a voice teasing behind curtains and the edge of his hearing, " _be normal, Gojyo,_ " as Sanzo tempts the monkey away, towards meatbuns, and he swore (from the side of his mouth) as Hakkai's fingers just pressed a little, more, into his sides, stroked them just a little, harder, his cock just a little, deeper, and (oh _fuck_ ) Gojyo just about opens his mouth when Hakkai yanked him back with his teeth on Gojyo's neck and lets him scream into the cup of his hand as Hakkai licked at the sweat that rose from the back of his neck as they came and came and collasped against each other and the wall below the window in the middle of the curtains and the wind and the light and the heat.

* * *

  
Author's Note The Second: When the challenge stated "between the sheets", it didn't state that the sheets had to be _hortizontal_...


End file.
